


My boyfriend, the pervert

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AKA, Established Relationship, Groping, I mean, M/M, Public Display of Affection, anyway warnings for uh, but they've been dating for a long while that's for sure, canon what canon who knows in what timeline this takes place in really, have you met shima renzou, in the train yup that's the whole plot of this, which of course means there's definitely a lot of UST, will there be a sequel to resolve said UST? maybe one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: Yukio was not a fan of public transportation. His boyfriend, Renzou, on the other hand, has a very different opinion on the matter.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	My boyfriend, the pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shima Renzou <3 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this little short, we certainly did! It was a fun challenge because we switched up who normally writes who ;) We're happy with the results.

Yukio was not a fan of public transportation. 

In his time as an exorcist, he'd gotten accustomed to traveling with keys. He’d often tagged along with his father, who had been privileged to have access to keys that most exorcists did not. He had rarely needed to deal with the process of buying tickets to go here or there, or keeping enough change to spare on hand to switch from one bus to another. However, Yukio had no choice but to resign himself to the fact that he would have to make due with traveling via more regular means from now on. It felt like such a waste of time, and for Yukio, who rarely had any time to spare in the first place, that made the whole ordeal all the more dreadful. 

The mission the exwires had just finished wrapping up today had required them to travel two hours away from True Cross Academy. They’d taken a bus, then went through the underground train system, switched between two rail lines, then taken another bus before finally making the hike up to their intended destination. 

They were on the way back to the academy now and right in the middle of the whole hassling process again. The energy they’d had in the morning when they had set out had long since diminished. Thankfully, they were at least only forty minutes away from arriving at their station, and the bus ride to the academy after that would only take another twenty minutes. That meant that Yukio would still have plenty of time when he got back home to wrap up his report detailing the results of their mission (it was passable), and even have some time to to dedicate to his own schoolwork (there was a math test coming up, and three essays for different subjects that he hadn’t gotten a chance to start on yet).

He supposed, in the meantime, all he could do was preserve his energy as he stood in the train cabin, crammed between strangers, his hand gripping the over-the-head handle to maintain his balance. 

Since it was rush hour, there had hardly been any seats for any of them to take when they’d first entered the cabin. Shiemi and Izumo had elected to take the cabin that was for girls only, but that had looked equally as packed, so it was unlikely they had any better luck. The rest of the exwires had crammed in together in the same cabin that Yukio had gotten on, each of them shuffling through the crowd and grabbing onto each other if they couldn’t find anywhere else to steady themselves on. 

This type of situation was a battlefield of its own. They all had to stand their ground and do their best to avoid being crushed by other people. For a long while, Yukio had to endure Rin constantly bumping into him because he kept falling asleep while standing. Thankfully, his brother and Konekomaru had managed to finally snatch some seats at the last station, and Rin was now sawing logs into the shorter teen’s shoulder. Ryuuji had moved alongside them, standing right in front of them. His punk-like appearance and bulky frame intimidated a few people enough to make them inch away a little, but most were resigned to the situation they were all in and did not pay Ryuuji any attention as he exchanged quiet words with Konekomaru.

Yukio had elected to remain closer to the door, preferring to have the ability to be as close as possible to the exit rather than be in the midst of the claustrophobic sea of people. He was also entirely too tired to move more than what he needed to, so he remained exactly where he had originally decided to stand.

_I wonder what Nii-san will make for dinner today..._

As Yukio stared past his reflection, lost to the mindless noise of the train moving and the blurred gray and yellow colors of the tunnel walls and light fixtures on the other side of the window, a disturbing sensation brought his attention back to the present situation. 

There was… There was a hand fondling his backside. 

This was no slight, accidental brush, not with the way those fingers were clearly firmly cupping the curve of his ass. Yukio’s back straightened at once, but the touch did not desist. Outrage as well as a significant desire to commit murder filled his frame. He turned his neck to glare back at the offender in question. 

Renzou stared back at him with a guileless grin.

 _I should have known_ , Yukio thought. 

Though the initial outrage died at once, Yukio did not feel any less scandalized. 

"Ren," he hissed under his breath, feeling a searing heat crawl up to the top of his cheeks. He knocked his elbow sharply into his boyfriend's stomach and gave him a disapproving look. "Quit it."

Though a surprised huff of breath exited his lips, the grin hadn’t abated in the least. Renzou’s hand retreated for just a moment, rubbing the spot where Yukio’s elbow had connected before he used a stranger bumping into him as an excuse to stumble closer, pressing his front up against Yukio’s side as his hand returned to its conquest. He crowded up against him, using his body to hide what was going on from any prying eyes that may happen to look downward. 

“Quit what?” Renzou whined innocently. “We’re all in here together, yanno? It’s not like I can help it. I’m getting shoved around just like you!” 

Despite his tone, there was a fiendish delight in his eyes that conveyed his true intentions just as much as the exploring fingers that traced the shape of Yukio’s ass shamelessly. Renzou’s other hand rose to hold the handle over Yukio’s. 

“Don’t be so mean to me, Yuki~❤︎”

The sensation of Renzou pressed up against him in every kind of way made Yukio become hyper aware of their surroundings. Was there really nobody looking their way? Yukio's eyes darted about and he bit the side of his cheek as he felt Renzou's inappropriate fingers dig into the muscle of his backside. 

"Don't you have any shame?" he muttered, squirming even after he had confirmed that they hadn’t attracted any attention. 

It wasn't that he'd never felt Renzou touch him in this manner before, but it had always been in the privacy of Yukio's bedroom, when Rin was out, or in an empty classroom in the cram school. The two of them had been dating for several months now, and Yukio had long since grown accustomed to Renzou's wandering hands when they were making out. 

This, however... 

The intimate skin-to-skin feeling of their hands touching and the warmth radiating from Renzou's body as it pressed against his own felt like far too much now that they were in public. 

“Who needs shame when I got such a cute boyfriend?” Renzou’s voice dipped into a lower tone as he leaned in to speak softly in Yukio’s ear. “C’mon, Sen~sei~” He happily cooed the word, making Yukio shiver. “Ya can’t expect me to hold back when you were lookin’ so cute like that. And besides, doin’ something like this is hot, isn’t it? It’s exciting.” His hand slid down further, following the curve. His fingers were invasively pushing against the fabric of his pants as they shifted towards the center.

Renzou couldn’t possibly help himself. Asking that of him was akin to asking a starved man not to eat the feast in front of him. Yukio’s face, once stern and stressed with a million and one thoughts, was now painted with the prettiest red. He wanted to lean in and kiss his cheeks, trace the moles on his face with his lips, and smother his boyfriend until he couldn’t breathe, until all his attention was selfishly hoarded. Renzou would have to do that later, though. For now, this was his appetizer.

Yukio let out a quiet, protesting noise, as if he could hear Renzou's exact thoughts.

"You have no self control," he grumbled. He resolutely stared straight ahead where his reflection showed him clearly just how much he was being affected by all this. How could he not be? Even after all this time, the intensity of Renzou's attraction to him was something that still surprised him. It felt good, being desired like that. Even if Renzou often made him feel self-conscious in a way that was more embarrassing than it was unpleasant. 

It was different from any of the girls who'd confessed with him in the past and admired him from afar. Renzou was well aware of the type of personality that Yukio had. He was an exorcist-in-training, therefore familiar with the side of Yukio’s life that he kept secret from the general public. More than that, he was well aware of his brother’s—and his own, he supposed—heritage. And even so, he had sought to pursue Yukio. He'd melted all of his barriers until they were putty, skillfully digging his way into every inch of Yukio’s life. 

Just like he was doing now. Yukio bit his bottom lip to stop the breath wanting to escape his lips as Renzou's insistent touch slowly ignited a heat in his stomach.

That wouldn't do at all. 

Yukio took a steady breath through his nose and willed himself to act normal. He wasn't going to give in to Renzou's game. Giving in meant encouraging him to repeat this selfish, inappropriate behavior. 

He'd have to ignore him. 

And yet, ignoring him only seemed to egg him on. Renzou’s smile twitched a bit wider and his hand seemed more firm around Yukio’s fingers. The goal was the same, suck up all of Yukio’s attention for his own, but the rules had shifted somewhat and jumped up to a challenging but satisfying difficulty. 

“Guess I got half an hour to make ya see it my way,” he murmured quietly into Yukio’s ear after checking the time. “Then when we get back, I can steal ya away and we can have some more fun, yeah?”

Renzou’s hand slid down to Yukio’s upper thigh, his fingers finding their way between his legs as they rode straight back up the crease between his cheeks until they U-turned over the small of Yukio’s back and then back down again. His touch was thorough and appreciative. Renzou took his time to touch and feel, not rushing the groping. Eager, but never impatient. Hungry and starving, but savoring every centimeter. 

_Pervert_ , Yukio thought. Just why had he decided that it would be a good idea to date this pervert anyway?

_“C’mon, Sensei. I like you, you like me.” Renzou’s smile had been hopeful at the time, earnest. “Can’t ya give me a chance?”_

Yukio caught Renzou's reflection on the window before him and glared at him. Renzou’s expression was almost just as delighted. Still, he said nothing and gave no further indication that he was affected by his boyfriend's touches. 

“Even that cold look of yours is cute,” Renzou said sweetly. “Ah, Yuki, you’re really teasin’ me~ I’m really holding back, so I’m begging ya to please reward me later, okay?” His hand squeezed.

 _This is holding back?_ Yukio couldn't hold back the warm shiver that ran down his spine. His glare intensified. Why did that have to feel so good? "Just how exactly do you justify calling this "holding back"?" he muttered, wishing his cheeks would stop feeling so hot. 

Renzou leaned in close, pressing his lips to Yukio’s ear as he spoke quieter than before. These words were only for him. No one else could possibly overhear in the bustling train and even though Yukio had to slightly strain to hear, he could feel Renzou’s voice deep in his stomach.

“‘Cause I really wanna kiss ya and touch ya all over. I wanna make sure you can’t breathe or think about anything but what I’m doing to ya.” Renzou’s voice pitched low as he held a bit tighter to Yukio’s hand. “Being this up close to you is driving me crazy but I also don’t want anyone else to see ya like I see ya.” He pursed his lips, sneaking a warm kiss on Yukio’s earlobe. “I wanna do so much but I can’t so _please_ reward me later, Sensei. ❤︎”

Yukio swallowed hard. For some reason, Renzou's words felt far more unbearable than his touch. They looped around his head endlessly, twisting Renzou's desire with his own until there was no distinction between the two. 

"No way," he said, lying through gritted teeth. The wet touch on his ear was reminding him of how good that mouth felt elsewhere on his skin. There were still some fading bite marks on the back of his shoulders. He wanted to feel those teeth again. He felt breathless already, his chest tightening at the mere thought. "I've got work to do. I don't have time to fool around with you."

“Yukiii,” Renzou whined softly. The train was slowing down as a station approached. The crowd began to shift around them. It wasn’t their stop, but they found themselves getting shoved closer to the doors regardless. Renzou let go of his hand and backside in order to wrap an arm around Yukio’s waist. He began to urge Yukio to go with the flow of the people as they left, following the currents easily until the doors closed again and they found themselves pressed up against them with Renzou crowding up on him.

“If you don’t have time later, do you mind if I take the time now?” Renzou’s hand moved down Yukio’s hip with wiggling fingers. “There’s still time before we get to our stop.”

 _Now?_ Yukio's head swam, trying to decipher just what Renzou was proposing. He couldn't possibly be suggesting... 

"We're in _public_ ," he hissed, trying to ignore his growing desire to feel those fingers more rather than less. 

“We are,” Renzou agreed as he grabbed Yukio’s hips and twisted him slowly and insistently until he was facing the door. He pressed up against his back, something that in itself wasn’t suspicious given how close people were pressed up in the cars. Renzou rested his chin on Yukio’s shoulder. “But that’s the fun part. Doing something naughty, trying not to get caught~❤︎” His hand slunk around to Yukio’s lower stomach and his fingers slipped in past the gap between buttons to brush against his boyfriend’s skin.

Yukio bit his lip hard.

"Ren..." he said in a reprimanding voice, though his tone was not nearly as hard as it ought to be given the situation. Renzou's soft touch was drawing all his attention. It took a concentrated effort for him to glance around once more, discreetly. He was relieved and—though he wouldn't admit it—excited by the prospect that absolutely no one was looking their way. 

This was so, so wrong. 

Renzou’s fingers dipped down further over his pants as his other hand rubbed Yukio’s hip. He held him still as he pushed his own hips up against Yukio’s backside, revealing just how much Renzou wanted him. 

“Yuki,” he murmured in response, his voice slightly tight with desire as his hand finally indulged, taking a palmful of Yukio’s crotch and rubbing him slowly through his pants. 

_Fuck._

Yukio wasn't one to curse lightly, not even in his own head, but he had already been somewhat aroused before, and now, Renzou's direct touch ignited him further. Feeling his boyfriend's erection pressed up against him, as promising and tantalizing as his fingers had been only moments before, made him think of how close they'd been getting to crossing this last line recently. Unfortunately, work, his brother, or some interruption of some kind or another kept getting in the way whenever their make out sessions got too heated up. The unspoken frustration had been building up for some time. 

Still, he hadn't quite expected for them to pick up where they'd left off right here of all places. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Mostly, he felt a little mortified knowing that Renzou could feel how embarrassingly quickly he was getting hard. 

Yukio closed his eyes tightly and wavered in indecision. He should stop this. He really should. But...

He didn't want to. 

Renzou’s fingers were skillful and teasing at the same time. As soon as he felt Yukio get hard against his palm, he slowed his movements, savoring the shape and feeling as much as he had been when groping Yukio’s backside. Renzou was more than just turned on as the face Yukio could see reflected in the window couldn’t be described as anything but _lovestruck_.

“Ah, I’m so lucky,” he whispered helplessly in the back of Yukio’s ear. “I have the best boyfriend. Yuki, you’re so cute and sexy~❤︎ I can barely handle it,” he said as if he was the one pinned against a wall and not him doing the pinning.

Yukio was the one who would barely handle it. It felt as if his insides had melted, as if they were still melting, hot lava crawling from the pit of his stomach down to where Renzou’s fingers were pressed up against. 

How was it possible to want a person this much? He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Not how he felt, much less how Renzou felt. His boyfriend’s attraction to him was something he sometimes still had a hard time believing, but it was impossible to doubt it when those lovestruck eyes seemed so intent on eating him alive. He bit his lip hard, and he swallowed down his embarrassment and pressed back against Renzou’s erection, though the movement caused the flush on his face to spread to the tip of his ears. He was always far more honest with his body than he was with his words.

The movement had Renzou jolting before the hand on Yukio’s hip tightened. He pushed forward in response, eager as he laid a quick, sweet kiss on the back of Yukio’s neck. He didn’t linger too much there, not wanting to make their positions too obvious, even though it was clear Renzou wanted more. 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have time later?” His whisper was heated as he fondled Yukio more firmly. “You’re gonna kill me, yanno? You’re driving me crazy and you’re just gonna leave me like this?” Renzou drove his hips forward again as if to articulate his point. Then he gave Yukio a full stroke through his pants. “And _this?_ ”

Yukio’s knees trembled. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was pressed up against the door, he wasn’t sure if he could remain standing. 

_I want—_ The thought was so much that Yukio aborted it before it fully had the time to finish. His heart was pounding fast. His hand latched on to Renzou’s arm, not to stop him as much as to steady himself. His fingers dug into Renzou’s forearm as desire blinded him from anything other than the pleasure prickling beneath every inch of his skin. 

He wasn’t sure how to communicate how much he wanted more of whatever was happening. The words refused to leave his lips. Unfortunately, Renzou was ever greedy.

“Yuki,” he murmured hotly in his ear. His hand was moving with a more even pace, intent on bringing Yukio pleasure. It was working far too well. “Please? We can go to one of the empty rooms where your brother won’t bother us. It’ll be just you and me and we can lock the door and take as long as we want.” Renzou’s lips widened in a grin. “Unless you want me to hide under your desk and love on ya while you work? Then you’ll have to make sure not to make any noises while your brother’s around.”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Yukio said in a rushed whisper. At last, Renzou’s lecherous words seemed to have pushed Yukio past the barrier that was keeping him helplessly speechless. 

“You can’t,” he said with a voice that seemed at odds with his words. His mouth hung open a little as he thought about _Renzou’s_ mouth, open and slick and warm, devouring him up. God he could have that. He could have that and so much more.

“I caaan~” Renzou’s grin didn’t fade. “I’m really good at hiding. As long as ya keep your coat on, I can use it as cover and do whatever I want to ya. Even though I really want to hear the noises my gorgeous Sensei makes, I also wanna see the face you make when you’re trying to hold back. I think either one is beautiful. ❤︎” Renzou’s hand shifted again as if to remind Yukio it was there. Yukio reacted instinctively, no thought at all as he pushed himself forward, closer to the touch. “I think anything Yuki does is beautiful,” Renzou confessed in an honest, besotted voice.

Yukio shook his head, to deny it, to at least dislodge the words. 

“N-Not that,” he said. Wait, what was he saying? 

“Not that?” Renzou prompted, nudging his nose into Yukio’s hair. “Then how about here? We still have some time.” The hand on his crotch moved up to play with his belt buckle. 

Panic, indecision, desire, and his sense of propriety hit Yukio all at once. His nails dug into Renzou’s arm reprimandingly.

“ _Ren_ ,” he hissed urgently, wide-eyed, staring at the intensity in Renzou’s face through the reflective surface in front of him. He squirmed, but pressing back only drove him back into his boyfriend’s erection, which made him bite his lip again hard. There was no escape. Did he want to escape? The lack of options only made him feel hotter. 

“Not that either, huh?” Renzou was beaming, that lovestruck look back in his eyes, mixing with the heated lust that drove his hand back down to Yukio’s crotch. “Then what is it? Tell me, Yuki.”

The coaxing demand had Yukio’s eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. _You know_ , his glare accused. This time, his nails dug in with viciousness. 

Renzou was the only one brave enough, or perhaps stupid enough, to lean in when faced with such a glare. 

“I wanna hear ya say it,” he hummed into his ear.

 _Like hell_ , Yukio thought. There was no way he was going to say it out loud, especially not here. His glare intensified. This, however, did not discourage Renzou in the slightest. 

He chuckled in response and his hand shifted up. Yukio barely had the time to register the loss when he realized it had only moved to rest on his stomach. Renzou gave Yukio an affectionate hug, squeezing his middle and nuzzling his neck before whispering: 

“Do you know how much I’ve been thinking about you? About this?” 

The sweet touch was followed by a far more lewd one. Renzou drove his hips forward again. Yukio’s breath stuttered. The flash of arousal that slammed into him eliminated any of his ire. 

“I don’t think I can go another day without knowing how’d it feel to be inside of you, Yuki. Don’t ya wanna know? Have you thought about it? You’re thinkin’ about it now, aren’t ya?”

He was. God, he was. The words alone were enough to burn him up. Yukio couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Renzou thinking about it. 

“I’ve been studyin’ up real well on this, yanno,'' Renzou continued, voice hushed like he was imparting a great secret. “I’ll have to prep ya with my fingers first. Open you right up little by little. I bet you’ll make the cutest noises when I do.”

Yukio’s entire body shook at the thought. At the same time, he couldn’t help but to wonder just why Renzou couldn’t put this level of dedication to his actual classes. 

“God, you’re so cute, Yuki.”

“Stop,” Yukio said, finally finding his voice again, hoarse as it was.

“You sure?”

God, he could feel the smirk pressed up against the side of his neck, just as much as he felt the following words pour into him. “I think you like hearing what I’ve got to say. But that’s fine, I can let ya take the lead instead. What’re ya thinkin’ about?”

Yukio’s typically well-organized thoughts spilled images after images to the forefront of his mind at the open-ended question. He thought about the first time Renzou’s tongue had been in his mouth, the gentle coaxing that had first ignited this embarrassing heat in his stomach was something he’d never been able to forget. Just the same, he thought about the way Renzou’s teeth grazed his neck, the way he sometimes nipped at Yukio’s fingers when he was holding Renzou’s face, breaking away from their kiss so he could kiss them instead, swirling his tongue against the digits wetly when he did.

These things had riled him up so much before, but they seemed so innocent in comparison to what he was thinking about now. The image of Renzou fucking him filled his mind. On his bed, against one of the walls in the classroom, bent over a desk, he didn’t care where; it was all inconsequential. What was important was the way Renzou would slowly enter him, the way Yukio would feel himself stretch around his boyfriend’s erection until it filled him to the brim so deeply, all Yukio would be able to do in response was gasp speechlessly.

He knew without really knowing just how good it was going to feel. He wanted to feel it. The way Renzou pantomimed the motion again as he rubbed himself against his clothed ass made sparks fly across his vision and it wasn’t enough, not nearly. Yukio had never wanted anything more badly in his life than what he did now. 

Renzou’s hand palmed his erection again and squeezed, drawing out a choked whimper.

“Naughty Sensei,” he said, as if he could read the exact thoughts running through Yukio’s mind. “You can’t show anyone else that face but me, okay?”

 _Fuck. Fuck._ Yukio was going to lose it right then and there—

“Arriving at True Cross Station, arriving at True Cross Station.”

Renzou’s hand retreated quickly and he kissed the back of his neck with a flash of teeth before pulling away. Yukio felt the pang of loss so deeply that it took his brain several seconds to reconnect with the fact that he needed to move. He forced his knees to stop shaking. Shuffling out of the door was a painful, mortifying experience. Never before had he missed his exorcist uniform as much as he did just then. He was thankful, at least, that the duffel bag where he’d stored his weapons could at least serve as a temporary barrier between the noticeable bulge he was sporting and any potential straying eyes. He snatched it off the overhead compartment and held on to it awkwardly as he sped away from the cabin, trusting the exwires to follow after him. 

Sure enough, Shiemi and Izumo came right out of their cabin barely a minute after. When he heard Shiemi’s voice calling his name, Yukio took a deep breath and tried to think about anything and everything unrelated to Renzou. It wasn’t easy. He hoped his usual poker face would hold up against any scrutiny. Thankfully, they all seemed tired from the ride back so there wasn’t a lot of talking as they made their way back to the bus station. The only one who seemed to have recovered his energy was Rin, but that was because he was the type of person who could easily fall asleep anywhere. 

“Hey Yukio, what do you want for dinner?” Rin asked him after the two of them had settled down on the bus. Yukio had decided that his best bet to survive the last stretch of their journey was to sit far away from Renzou, even if it meant putting up with his brother. 

“Anything that’s quick,” he mumbled. He wasn’t really hungry for food right now. 

Rin let out a loud sigh, getting the wrong impression. “Don’t you know how to let loose for once? Now that this annoying mission is over, we oughta relax and enjoy ourselves! You better not hole yourself up to do homework when we get home. We’ve got all weekend.”

“Is that something someone who got a zero on his English test should be saying?”

Rin spluttered for a full minute before eventually settling down with a huff, crossing his arms as he looked away from Yukio.

Yukio paid him no mind. Instead, he glanced up and caught Renzou staring at him from several seats ahead. That gaze dug into him deeply in a way that filled him with desire again. He swallowed, his eyelids lowering in a demure manner. The nod he gave was almost imperceptible but he knew his boyfriend had gotten the clue when he heard Ryuuji’s voice say: 

“What’re ya lookin’ happy for?”

Renzou’s laugh filled Yukio’s chest with warmth. Maybe putting off his homework wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
